1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to transmitting stereoscopic image data, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for transmitting stereoscopic image data considering a variety of transport protocols.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a binocular stereoscopic image (hereinafter referred to as a “stereoscopic image”), as shown in FIG. 1, consists of a pair of a left image 13a and a right image 13b acquired by photographing the same subject 11 using a left camera 12a and a right camera 12b, respectively, which are spaced at a certain distance. These stereoscopic images are used to offer a three-dimensional (3D) effect on flat panel display devices.
To define a file format for displaying 3D images using the stereoscopic images, accurate information about the method of composing the images is needed. The methods of composing stereoscopic images may be divided into a method of using one Elementary Stream (ES) and a method of using two or more ESs.
Meanwhile, methods of coding the stereoscopic images may be classified according to the method of composing images. For example, in the case where one ES is used to compose stereoscopic images, the created integrated composite image is treated as one frame, enabling application of a variety of the existing video coding methods. However, in the case where two or more ESs are used to compose stereoscopic images, ESs corresponding to the left image and right image are coded independently using a variety of the existing video coding methods.
The existing video coding methods include a coding method for still images, based on Joint Photographic Experts Group (JPEG) or the like, and a coding method for videos, based on MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, H.264/AVC, VC-1, etc. Image data coded in the existing coding methods for still images or videos may be transmitted to display devices supporting the associated coding schemes and then played, or stored in storage media and played by the display devices at a later time.
Many methods for transmitting stereoscopic images have been proposed, and establishment of various standards is underway for efficient transmission. Accordingly, there is a need for a method of efficiently transmitting stereoscopic images considering a variety of transport protocols.